


After Hours

by arisanite



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, F/M, Office Sex, The Night Manager - Freeform, sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: Poor Jonathan is somewhat interrupted during his shift…





	After Hours

 

 

 

It was a quarter after one am and the reception area was dark minus the twinkling of the Christmas lights hanging on the wall behind the desk. The lone night shift manager left to attend to the hotel was alert as ever, talking endlessly to half of the drunken senior couple who just arrived an hour ago.

“I would be glad to replace your towels,” he spoke, his velvety tone touched with a beautiful English accent that usually turned heads when he would entertain new guests early on during the evening. “I’ll have someone from Housekeeping to visit your suite in five minutes. Please do expect them. Also –”

You loved to listen to him talk. However, knowing his concentration and his dedication to his job, you couldn’t help but slip behind the shadows and take your place just behind the counter, certain that you would remain unnoticed. After all, you were just dressed in your nightgown and were treading along on bare feet, the Premium Suite he secured for you only an elevator ride away.

He continued on in that deep lovely voice, pretending not to notice you as you manage to kneel  in front of him, running your hands up those strong, slender legs. His voice was the same raspy tone he spoke in whenever he caught you alone in your suite after his shift, as he shuffled his black shiny oxfords on the floor, trying to find a better position with you in between his legs.

“Yes, I will be sure to send it over to you after –”  _Gasp_. “Hours…”

You could see that he parted those thin,luscious lips from where you were kneeling, as he felt your fingers slipping into his trousers as your teeth pulled down his zipper, freeing him.

“I—I could cer-certainly do th-that for you Mr. McKay –”

You loved it when he stuttered. He was always so eloquent all the time, especially when he spoke to the guests. But the way you rendered him speechless and gasping was such a gratifying experience for you, especially when you began to stroke his length, his  _wondrously thick_  length, the same length that made you cry out night after night…

“Oh, a-about tomorrow’s events?” He frantically began to search for a pen, as he tried to look busy, taking note of the fact that there were at least two bellhops working in the waiting area; and security was currently doing their rounds. “I w-will surely include you in that roster, M-Mr. McKay –”

You grinned against the smooth fabric of the man’s trousers. He was always so in control, so bespoke, and so well-groomed…and he had the power and the talent to make you come undone whenever he saw fit.  But as you knelt in front of him, you were pleased that you had him wrapped around your finger, especially as you managed to pull his thickening girth out of his boxers and gently placed a chaste kiss on the top of his head.

 _Gasp_.

“ _Are you alright there, Mr. Pine?”_

Jonathan had to open his eyes now, his vision blurry. When he regained control of himself, he realized he had not replied to Mr. McKay for about 30 seconds.  He made the mistake of glancing under the desk, finding you kneeling in the darkness in front of him soaping up his cock with your spit.

The man gritted his teeth.

_“Are you still there, Mr. Pine?”_

His hand disappeared from the marble counter and you felt it smooth across your forehead, as he drew your hair out of your face. There was nothing gentle about the look on his face when you turned to gaze up at him. His cheeks were red and his blown pupils drowned out the blue in his eyes. Then there was the hungry predatory look on his face that quickly melted into helplessness, ready to surrender to whatever you may have wanted, and in that moment you ran a wet stripe from the base of his cock up to the tip of his crown  _and swallowed him whole_.

The man grit his teeth and almost barked into the phone. “Y-Yes Mr. McKay,” he answered, voice staggering, deep and low. “I-I will b-be sure to have that upgrade considered b-by the Morning Manager, and I’ll have them get b-back to you b-by seven o’c-clock –”

He took a deep breath as he tried to get a hold of himself, considering all he heard was the wet slippery sounds from your mouth on his throbbing shaft.

“Y-yes, sir,” he said in a breathy voice over the receiver. “G-Goodnight, Mr. McKay. I mean – good morning!”

You heard the phone being put down with a click and a gentle sigh before you winced at the sudden pressure forming at the back of your scalp, making you realize that the man had threaded those long delicate fingers within your tresses.

He made tiny sounds only you could hear.

You looked up to find his face contorted with pleasure, those blue eyes darting from side to side, as if to check his surroundings. But you knew this was the best time, considering how it was a Tuesday and Hotel activity died down during the week. Remembering the satisfied smug grin he had when he woke up the previous morning after your clandestine tryst, you knew you wanted to try something new, something that would merit you the beautiful O-face he was making at that very moment.

You watched with awe as he subtly slammed a hand on the edge of the desk, grabbing it hard to a point that the stone began to cut into his fingers. His eyes focused on you as he straightened his posture, a commanding presence, as he appeared to be busy, sifting through his files as he kept one hand on your head, loosening his hold on your hair.

That was when you felt him draw the bangs out of your eyes again, his breathing escalating, as he watched you suckle gently on the tip of his cock, before swallowing him whole again, filling the depths of your mouth with his girth. You recall how he tries to be careful with your hair even when you made love in quieter and safer circumstances, saying how much he loves your locks and refused to pull at them in the throes of passion. But with the way his hands shook and the way he began to shuffle his footing so his legs could remain parted in front of you, you knew he was enjoying this. Enjoying it so much that he…

“I—” he whispered, his lovely voice getting raspy. “I’m c-close…”

That’s when you felt your heart beat faster upon finding his hips grinding against your face fucking your mouth. The way he filled up you, the edge of his cock hitting the back of your throat, was enough to test your mettle.

You couldn’t help but watch and the moment you felt his thighs shudder against your hands, you felt yourself moisten between your legs .

You were lucky enough that the lobby was now empty, with only the night manager left behind the front desk – or so what an outsider would have thought if they walked in unannounced. The thought of being alone with you, your mouth intimately wrapped around his shaft, caused his movements to quicken. Burying his fingers in your hair, only his gasps could be heard, echoing in the din of your head as you continued pleasuring him.

The way he gripped the back of your head almost made you want to retract your hands from the base of his cock, making you yearn to slip a finger or two within your folds. The way he moaned in the silence of your space was driving you insane. But what completely made you want to yield to him in so many ways possible after this little encounter was how he managed to repeatedly thrust his hips in your face, his slick cock sliding and slipping against your tongue, filling up your mouth, allowing you to memorize the taste of your clandestine lover.

 _“Ah!_ ”

He let out a soft gasp that was in place of a cry as you felt him cream up your mouth, filling you to the brim. You opened one eye to get a glimpse of him, only to find him hunched over a record book he had to open at the last moment, to make it seem as if he was looking over some files when in fact he was succumbing to the pleasure you coaxed out of him.

His hands loosened from your locks as he slowly slipped from your mouth, allowing you to catch your breath. What surprised you is how he managed to swipe a thumb against your quivering lower lip, wiping away a bit of his juice from your mouth. You never imagined how a man of such mysterious origins, who would make love to you but retain his secrets locked in his head, someone who appeared stoic and reserved could also be so  _gentle and sweet_.

You threw your head back, looking him in the eye as he straightened up, falling back into that lovely strong gait, as he once again threw his satisfied smirk at you.

“I hope you enjoyed the service, Mr. Pine,” you whisper, mimicking the spiel he often told his guests. “Please  _come_  again.”

You smile as his jaw clenches and he grits his teeth.

But what surprises you is the debonair smile that followed it after.

“I’ll be happy to  _come_  again in your private suite, darling,” he whispered back, his eyes narrowing as he looks at you, making you realize that while your own hunger was sated, his own had just been jumpstarted. “Just you wait.”


End file.
